Takumi Tsukamoto
|Birth place = Hirado, Nagasaki, Japan|caption=|names = Takumi Tsukamoto|height = |weight = |trainer = BJW Dojo Daisuke Sekimoto|debut = September 21, 2009}} is a Japanese professional wrestler, signed to Pro Wrestling BASARA, where he he is the winner of the Iron Fist Tag Tournament with Isami Kodaka. The two also made apperances in Pro Wrestling Zero1 (Zero1), where the two are former two-times NWA International Lightweight Tag Team Champions. He also made apperances in Big Japan Pro Wrestling (BJW), where he is a former BJW Tag Team Champion and a former one-time Yokohama Shopping Street 6-Man Tag Team Champion. Professional Wrestling Career Big Japan Pro Wresting (2009-Present) Tsukamoto began spent 6 years of his youth studying Judo and Karate. In March 2009 he joined BJW right out high school. He would train in the promotion for the next and within 6 months he made his debut that September against Kazuki Hashimoto. Whom both of them trained together in the dojo. On February 2, 2012 Tsukamoto would make his debut in a deathmatch in a 6 man tag match with Jun Kasai and Jaki Numazawa. On August 4 he, Kazuki Hashimoto and Yuji Okabayashi defeated Yoshito Sasaki, Shinya Ishikawa and Masashi Otani to become the inagural Yokohama Shopping Street 6-Man Tag Team Champions. They would drop the titles to Kankuro Hoshino, Ryuji Ito and Shinya Ishikawa on September 9. He would toy around with the idea of jumping into the deathmatch scene, but on September 10 he announced that he would be joining the deathmatch ranks of the promotion. In May 2013, he would align himself with Kasai, Numazawa, and Masashi Takeda in the B Fautless Junky's deathmatch group. But in May 2014 he would left BJW due to support his family with a bourgeois job but remain as part-time wrestler until October 2015. This didn't stop Tsukamoto for competing in BJW he would continue to wrestle in BJW. On January 25, 2018, Tsukamoto and Takeda defeated Abdullah Kobayashi and Ryuji Ito to win his first BJW Tag Team Championship. They lost the titles to Isami Kodaka and Yuko Miyamoto on April 5. Pro Wrestling Basara (2015-Present) In October 2015 Tsukamoto joined Isami Kodaka to his Pro Wrestling BASARA promotion. Tsukamoto then started a short feud with FUMA, which started during their Itadaki League match that ended in a Double DQ. Tsukamoto would then loose to FUMA in a TLC match to end their feud. In October 2016 Tsukamoto and Isami Kodaka won the Iron Fist Tag Tournament. On November 30 Tsukamoto and Kodaka defeated Ikuto Hidaka and Fujita Hayato to win the NWA International Lightweight Tag Team Championship. They lost the titles to Ryuichi Sekine and Ryota Nakatsu on January 8, 2017, before regained it on February 12. They lost the titles to Koji Kanemoto and Minoru Tanaka on March 2. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Ikitsuki Splash'' (Rolling Senton) **''Smile Splash'' (Reverse Senton) **''Zudon (Running Chickenwing Facebuster) *'Signature moves''' **Killswitch/Unprettier (Inverted double underhook facebuster, sometimes from an elevated position) **Okyanon Bomb **Missle Kick *'Nicknames' **"The Future of Big Japan Deathmatch" Championships and accomplishments *'Big Japan Pro Wrestling' **Yokohama Shopping Street 6-Man Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Yuji Okabayashi and Kazuki Hashimoto **BJW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Masashi Takeda **DAINICHI-X (2012) – with Ryuji Ito *'Pro Wrestling BASARA' **Iron Fist Tag Tournament (2016) with Isami Kodaka **UWA World Trios Championship (1 time) – with Takato Nakano and Yasu Urano *'Pro Wrestling Zero1' **NWA International Lightweight Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Isami Kodaka Category:Wrestlers Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling Roster Category:Pro Wrestling BASARA Roster Category:B Faultless Junky's